After the Show
by ronslilprincess
Summary: This is my version of what happens when the filming for Lizzie is over for the day. Hllary Duff and Adam Lamburg are friends on an off the set. That's all they'll ever be. Or so they think until a big change happens in Hillary' life.
1. The begining

After the Show  
  
*Disclaimer*   
  
This is just a story that I made up. Let me repeat it is just a STORY! As in not real. This never happened. Hillary Duff and Adam Lamberg do not go out in real life (that I'm aware of). Once again it is a story. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Hillary Duff walked off the set, after finishing the final scene for an upcoming episode of Lizzie McGuire. She walked slowly feeling the presence of someone behind her. Hillary turned around, to see Adam Lamburg, her friend and fellow actor, trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Hil," Adam greeted her. "You did a great job on that scene." he smiled at Hillary. "No mess ups or anything."  
  
Hillary grined. "You just think I did a good job because I had to kiss you."  
  
Adam laughed at this. He knew she was joking, because they always made fun of the on-screen feelings of Gordo and Lizzie. Then glancing around the parking lot he saw his moms 98 Ford Pickup. "I have to go," he said, pointing at the truck.  
  
Hillary waved, and looked around for her dad's car. She didn't see it so she decided to go to the 7-up across the street. After buying a slurpee she sat outside watching for the car. Ten minutes later it pulled into the parking lot of studio, and Hillary walked over to meet her dad.  
  
When she reached the car she found not her father, but mother. "Where's dad?" she asked as she threw her bag in the floor, and climbed in the car.  
  
Her mother sighed. "He's staying in a hotel for the night. He needed to get some work done." she sniffed as she said the last thing, and started the engine. The whole ride Hillary's mother said nothing, while Hillary sang all the way. 


	2. Javalynn and Puffy eyes

Disclaimer: As I said before I do not own any of this, except the plot. Yup that's all mine! Oh yeah..... THIS IS JUST A STORY!! IT DID NOT HAPPEN!! DO NOT SUE ME!!! (besides I don't have anything to give you....unless you want my lovely Code Red Mountain Dew)  
  
Reviews:  
  
lizziemcguirefan- my 1st reviewer!! you rock!  
  
Nina- Why are you confused? Let me know and maybe I can help  
  
sayinjinj7- thankies :)  
  
K- wow he's 19? didn't know that..but this is only PG-13 so umm no rape here! BTW how old is Hillary?  
  
Donzabobo- Thanks  
  
NeVeR- thanks for defending me :)  
  
Alyx7- I'll try to make chapters longer. Can't promise anything but I try!  
  
Az- Hmmm... Didn't know that either... Guess I should read the rules a bit better  
  
Alex- Right now!  
  
AND NOW...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
When Hillary got home, she went in her room, and glanced around. Somethings not right she thought to herself. She looked around, and noticed what was wrong. "MOM!!" she called out. "Where's my hamster."(A/n: I don't know if she really has a hamster. Just my POV)  
  
Hillary rushed down the stairs, and looked at her mom confused. "Hmmm." her mother though for a minute. "I think Hailey is letting her run around in her ball."  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes. It was just like her sister to go and take something out of her room without asking. She went back up the stairs in search of her sister, and hamster. She found them in the guest room. Hailey was watching t.v, and her hamster Javalynn was rolling around in a plastic hamster/gerbil ball.  
Hailey looked up, and Hillary noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong Hail?"Hillary looked at her sister questionally.  
Hailey examined her sisters face. She obviously hadn't heard anything from her mother about what was going on, and she wasn't going to be the one to break the news to her. Finally she smiled. "I just got done watching a sad movie, Hill." Hailey groaned inward at her lie, knowing she wasn't the sensitive type. Hillary seemed to believe it though. She shruged, carefully picked up Javalynn, and walked out of the room. Hailey sighed in relief.  
When Hillary got in her room she put Javalynn in her cage, and sat down on her bed. She looked through her script for the show. After learning some lines, she fliped on her computer. She was about to click on the aol symbol when her mother called her down for dinner. Sighing Hillary turned off the computer, and walked slowly down the stairs.  
All through the meal Hillary noticed her mom, and sister didn't seem to talk much, and hardly glanced at each other. Hillary knew something was up, and would be told when her mom felt like telling her. She glanced over at her mom. 'Guess now's that time' she thought as her mom layed down her spoon, and folded her hands.  
"Hillary, theres something that I have to discuss with you," her mom looked serious.  
  
'This can't be good' Hillary though. Then outloud said, "Umm ok mom."  
"Well you see your father and I have decided something." she stopped. She knew Hillary wasn't going to like this, and already knew Hailey didn't like it. "Well um...We're getting a divorce."  
  
A/N: I don't think Robert and Susan Duff are divorced in real life. But it's my story!! I can do whatever I want!!! Sorry if its too short! 


End file.
